LOOK AT MY EYES
by selulu7
Summary: BJoo namja yang selalu takut melihat tatapan orang lain. sekarang hidupnya sedang diuji dengan keberadaanya diantara enam namja berbahaya. Entahlah, ia merasakan kalau ke enam namja tampan itu seakan bersiap untuk menyantapnya. sumarrynya gagal, karena saya payah dalam mengarang summary! HanJoo, Hansol Seme BJoo Uke ToppDogg Yaoi BL


Look At My Eyes

ToppDogg Fanfiction

Pairing : Kim Hansol (Seme) X Jin(Kim) Byung Joo (Uke)

Other : cast just read guys ^^

Genre : Romance *maybe* Angest *hope not* school life and crime

Rate : T-M

Desclaimer : Stardom ent, God, Their Parents and Remember Xero is MINE *smirk

WARNING : BL, TYPO BERSERAKAN, OOC, judul gak sesuai cerita alurnya sengaja lambat

Note: ff ini chan buat karna langkanya ff toppdogg di ffn :'( chan sebagai toppklass sedih banget. Ditambah author-author ff toppdogg yang men-Stuck ff-nya tanpa kepastian. Padahal semua ff mereka bagus. Chan bahkan lumutan nunggu para authornya meng-update ff tersebut. Semoga saja masih ada toppklass disini, dan kalau ada author-nya juga chan harap para eonni bisa secepatnya dapat pencerahan buat melanjutkan ff mereka. *aminnn*

.

.

.

Let's begin!

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan berambut jamur berwarna blonde, tengah berjalan malas dari arah parkiran salah satu sekolah yang tampak elit dan berkelas itu. Matanya menatap dingin apa saja yang ada didepannya. Mulutnya seolah tidak lelah menggerutu, mengeluarkan umpatan walau sudah 10menit sejak ia memarkirkan mobil sport putih kesayangannya tadi. Sepertinya pagi ini adalah pagi yang buruk untuknya.

Flashback

"Kim Hansol! Appa tidak mau kau melewatkan pertemuan kita dengan keluarga Jin malam ini!" tegas namja 30 tahunan itu pada sang anak yang tampak tengah melahap sarapan paginya. Nasi goring buatan sang eomma.

"Waeyo appa? Kau tau aku tidak suka melakukan pertemuan seperti itu!" jengah sang anak. Dia sangat tau maksud dan tujuan pertemuan kelurga tersebut. Selain untuk urusan bisnis, pasti lagi-lagi sang appa menyuruh dirinya untuk mengenal dekat yeoja-yeoja dari rekan bisnisnya. Agar bisnis appanya berjalan dengan lancar. Tch… serasa dimanfaatkan.

"Aro! Tapi ini memang harus kau lakukan kali ini! Tuan Jin tertarik padamu! kau tau, anaknya sangat manis! Dan dia,,,, namja!" goda Sehyuk sang appa. Dia tau penyimpangan sang anak. Sebenarnya dia kecewa karna hal itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah ikhlas, karna yah,,, hal itu juga terjadi padanya.

Hansol berhenti mendengar sang appa. Dia memang tak tertarik pada yeoja manapun. Baginya, yeoja itu menyusahkan. Cosmetic, shoping, spa. Semuanya itu akan dilimpahkan para yeoja pada para namja. Menguras saku, menguras waktu, dan Hansol sangat tidak suka itu. Dia lebih suka menghamburkan uangnya untuk ke club, atau memanjakan kekasih sehidup-sematinya yaitu Mobil sport putih yang elegan dan dipanggilnya "Salleri"

"Bagaimana, kau masih mau menolak? Appa mohon kali ini saja. Perusahaan butuh suntikan dana dari tuan Jin. Kau tidak ingin perusahaan kita bangkrutkan?" sang appa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. 2 tawarannya tadi sudah pasti tak akan ditolak sang putra. Yah walau yang terakhir terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal. Mereka kan konglomerat. Kehilangan satu investor tidak akan terlalu merugikan perusahaanya.

Hansol diam sejenak. Dia tidak ingin berkekurangan. Egois dan terdengar seperti seseorang yang gila harta memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dari kecil dia sudah sangat dimanjakan dengan fasilitas mewah, jadi kalau harus jatuh sepertinya eerrr…

"Arasso appa!" dia menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. Setidaknya kali ini dia diajak berkenalan dengan namja. Jadi tidak akan buruk. Berharap saja namja yang akan dikenalkan padanya saat ini bukanlah namja aneh menakutkan yang akan membuatnya lari ditengah acara. Terlalu jauh pikiranmu Kim Hansol.

Dan tak lama sang eomma menghampiri 2 namja yang sudah lebih dulu melahap sarapannya. Matanya melirik kasihan pada putra satu-satunya. Usianya msih 18tahun dan sekarang dia sudah harus membantu sang appa mengurus perusahaan dan bahkan dijodohkan dengan berbagai macam yeoja.

"Hansol-i, jangan terlalu dipikirkan ne chagiya~ appa dan eomma tidak memintamu menikahinya, hanya berkenalan~" lembut sang eomma bernama asli Kim Taeyang itu.

Wait…

Marga mereka sama? Apa appa Hansol juga bermarga Kim? Pikiran yang logis. Tapi jawabannya tidak. Sang appa bernama Park Sehyuk. Ya, Hansol memakai marga sang eomma. Dan tentu saja hal itu memiliki alasan yang jelas. Tapi tidak sekarang. Chan tidak akan menjelaskan kisah itu saat ini.

"Ne eomma!" jawab Hansol lemah sambil memeluk lengan sang eomma. Benar-benar namja tampan yang manja. Membuat sang appa tersenyum melihat kemesraan ibu dan anak didepannya.

Flashback off

Lalu, apa yang membuatnya mengumpat tak jelas sepanjang jalan? Hahah… ketinggalan. 15 menit yang lalu tepatnya saat namja tampan Kim Hansol ini tengah diperjalanan kesekolah. Ia mendapat pesan dari sahabat dekatnya.

From: Bom Atom *kurang ajar*

" ! malam ini kita akan adakan party di club tempat biasa! Kau lupa, hari ini adalah perayaan ulangtahun Wizard! Kau sebagai ketua tentu harus datang bukan? okey bro! aku akan dengan senang hati mencarikan namja manis yang biasanya kau sukai untuk one night stand!"

Pesan itu berisi untaian kata panjang yang cukup membuat emosinya mendidih. Bagaimana tidak. Wizard adalah club dance yang ia dirikan disekolah. Dia mencintai club itu. Terutama teman-temannya yang ada disana. Bagaiman mungkin ketuanya tidak datang diacara penting begitu? Tapi apa daya. Dia terjebak dengan janji dengan sang appa dan eomma.

"Kim Hansol!" sebuah tangan melingkar santai dipundaknya. Membuat dia tak segan mengeluarkan deathglarenya pada sang tersangka yang tersenyum ani lebih tepatnya menyengir padanya. Great~ setidaknya dia punya pelampiasan saat ini. Dia menyeringai.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu, sebelum kupatahkan Kim DongSung!" balas Hansol dingin. Ia ingin sekali memukul seseorang. tapi dia masih punya akal sehat. Dia tidak akan memukul sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kejam sekali!" kesal DongSong atau baiklah, kita panggil dia Gohn. Pemilik paras tampan, tinggi semampai, body proposional, dan jangan lupakan suaranya yang indah membuat siapa saja akan terbius pada pesonanya

"Tch.. pabo!" dia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dikoridor tampaknya sudah mulai ramai. Tentu saja, karna kurang dari 5 menit lagi, bel masuk memang akan segera berbunyi. Melihat kedatangan HanSol dan Gohn para yeoja memandang kagum pada 2 sosok sempurna itu. Tak sdikit yang berbisik mengagumi mereka. Belum lagi para namja yang berstatus sebagai uke yang menatap mereka dengan binar "seme idaman".

Kim Hansol, Kim DongSung aka Gohn, Park Hyunho aka Seogoong, Yu Sangdo, Shin YeonCheol aka Nakta, serta duo magnae Kim Sanggyun aka Atom dan Seo Sangwon aka Yano. Mereka adalah murid terkenal milik Stardom Senior High School. Namja-namja dengan paras sempurna, sifat hangat –tidak pada Hansol- senyuman memikat, otak genius. Dan jangan lupakan masa depan mapan mereka. Bagaiman tidak, mereka semua berasal dari keluarga yang bahkan harta kekayaanya tidak akan habis sampai 7keturunan. Berlebihan.

Appa Hansol pemilik Dragon Corp yang menguasai lebih dari setengah perekonomian korea. Bahkan sekolah ini milik ayahnya. Gohn dan Atom, duo bersaudara, beda ibu satu ayah –saudara tiri- yang orang tuanya menguasai dunia fashion di Paris. Seogoong dan Sangdo sama-sama berasal dari keluarga seni, ayah mereka sama-sama pemilik industry hiburan yang sekarang bersatu dan berkembang pesat di Korea. Dan terakhir Yano, anak Yakuza yang paling menakutkan diAsia. Keluarga Yano lah yang menjadi pelindung semua bisnis keluarga teman-temannya. Karna mereka semua sudah kenal sejak kecil. Bahkan orang tua mereka bersahabat.

Benar-benar kisah yang sedikit rumit. Tapi aku harap kalian bisa mengerti :D

Hansol dan Gohn memasuki ruang kelas meraka. Sangat jauh dari hiruk pikuk. Dan pastinya sangat nyaman. Mereka memiliki kursi sofa single yang nyaman serta meja kerja sendiri. Dikelas inipun hanya ada mereka dan 4temannya. Yapz, mereka berada di TOPPKLASS yang memang diperuntungkan untuk 6namja yang biasanya disebut TOPPDOGG itu.

TOPPDOGG. Apa yang dipikiran kalian menganai nama itu? Bukankah itu 'sedikit' menyerupai nama hewan? Yah, memang benar. Mereka semua seperti hewan. Sangat buas. Mereka tidak akan melepaskan apa yang sudah mereka gigit. Mereka berada diposisi teratas dan tak terkalahkan. Perlahan kalian akan mengerti kenapa mereka semua dipanggil begitu. Satu yang wajib kalian ketahui! Paras Pangeran mereka sangat menutupi sifat Iblis yang mereka miliki. Layaknya topeng berlapis emas.

Tak lama setelah Hansol dan teman-temannya ber-highfive ria belpun berbunyi. Dan mereka belajar dengan tenang. Jangan lupakan otak mereka yang jenius. Menghadapi pelajaran dengan serius. Menambah kesan sempurna ke 6 namja tersebut.

.

.

Aro

.

.

Seorang namja manis tampak berjalan penuh kekaguman pada gedung sekolah yang baru ia masuki ini. Ia baru datang 15 menit yang lalu, dan sekarang sedang menikmati masa mengagumi sekolah elit ini. Sebenarnya ia bukan dari kalangan bawah yang tidak biasa dengan kemewahan seperti ini. Hanya saja saat ini berbeda. Sekolah yang ia masuki sangat megah seperti istana. Bahkan menurutnya sekolah ini sangat berlebihan. Sekolah yang harusnya menjadi tempat menuntut ilmu kenapa harus di-disain semegah ini. Sangat berlebihan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat seorang namja cantik yang tampak berusia 30 tahunan itu juga berhenti disebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang didepan pintu terdapat papan bertuliskan "headmaster". Diketuknya pelan pintu itu. Dan tak lama terdengar suara dari dalam yang mempersilahkan untuk 2 orang itu masuk.

"Selamat Pagi~" sapa namja manis yang lebih tua dengan rambut sebahu yang berwarna caramel tersebut. Ia menunjukkan senyuman manisnya. Berusaha bersikap seramah mungkin. Tangannya yang satu menggenggam tangan namja manis yang mengikutinya dari belakang sejak tadi. menarik pelan sang putra masuk kedalam.

"Pagi nyonya Jin! Masuklah!" balas kepala sekolah dengan senyum hangatnya. Kepala sekolah bernama Oh Sehun itu mempersilahkan 2 orang tersebut duduk disofa nyaman ruangannya.

Dan, saat sudah mendudukkan bokong indahnya disofa nyaman ruangan kepala sekolah itu, namja manis yang lebih muda itu terkagum melihat sekelilingnya. Ruangan yang luas, interior yang sepertinya memang sedikit dipadukan dengan emas dibeberapa sudutnya sungguh indah. Tapi lagi-lagi namja manis itu merasa ini sangat berlebihan untuk ukuran sekolah. Kenapa tidak jadi mol atau hotel saja? Tch..

"Suamiku pasti sudah memberitahumukan? Putraku yang berasal dari Jepang akan melanjutkan sekolahnya disini!" Tanya nyonya Jin sopan dan tetap dengan senyuman mempesonanya.

"Ne Nyonya! Tuan sudah mengurus semuanya!" jawab sikepala sekolah ramah.

"Ah! Byungie~ sapa kepala sekolah! Aishh~ lama di Jepang membuat aku lupa dengan tata kerama!" ucap nyonya Jin malu.

Dengan cepat namja manis yang dipanggil Byungie tadi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada namja 40tahunan dihadapannya. Dia bangkit lalu membungkukkan badannya 90derajat.

"Annyenghaseyo~ Jin Byung Joo imnida~" salamnya sopan lalu kembali duduk dikursinya. Menunjukkan senyuman manis dan memikit, tak kalah dari senyuman sang eomma

"Ah ne~ Byung Joo haksaeng, kajja kita kekelasmu! Aku dan eommamu akan mengantarmu sampai kekelas!" lagi. Namja 40tahunan itu tersenyum pada ByungJoo. Entahlah, tapi firasatnya mengatakan tak sebaiknya ia dekat dengan namja tua ini.

"Aro headmaster!" ByungJoo hanya mengangguk. Ia memeluk lengan namja manis yang tadi ada disebelahnya. Namja manis itu tersenyum. Anaknya memang selalu begini. Takut dengan orang baru yang berani menatapnya intens. Itulah mengapa Baby Joo-nya pindah kesini. Di Jepang anaknya tidak nyaman, selain karna berjarak jauh darinya, anaknya ini juga tidak nyaman karna selalu diganggu disana. Dia takut tatapan, sedangkan orang Jepang tak jarang menggunakan tatapan. Setidaknya 2 alsannya itu sudah cukup membuat suaminya memindahkan putra satu-satunya ini ke Seoul. Tempat mereka bekerja dan akan menetap mulai sekarang.

Tiga orang itu berjalan menyusuri koridor dan beberapa aula sekolah mewah tersebut. Byung Joo tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum melihat kemegahan disekelilingnya. Hebat sekali ekolah ini. Pikirnya dalam hati lagi dan lagi. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kelas dengan pintu kayu jati casual tepat diujung lorong yang mereka lewati. Disana terdapat papan gantungan yang bertulisknya "TOPPKLASS". Dia menatap kepala sekolah dengan tatapan bingung dan polosnya.

Seakan mengerti dengan kebingungan Byung Joo, kepala sekolahpun tersenyum.

"Itu adalah kelas khusus. Diperuntunkan bagi anak-anak dari keluarga berpengaruh dinegeri ini! Semuanya ada disana! Mereka belajar secara 'Khusus' dan 'teristimewa'. Dan juga, kau akan masuk kesana Byung Joo ssi!" ByungJoo hanya diam. Berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan kepala sekolah yang tidak bisa menyebut S dengan benar ini. Baiklah dia sedikit mengerti dengan kata keluarga berpengaruh. Keluarganya-pun memang keluarga kaya. Ayahnya memiliki bisnis perhotelan dan properti terbesar di London dan Tokyo.

"Byung-ie ah~ ini cara terbaik! Eomma yakin putra eomma pasti bisa bersekolah dengan baik disini ne!" tampak wajah tak rela diwajah orang yang paling disayanginya didunia ini. Tak tega, Byung Joo pun menangkup wajah sang eomma lembut. Mengecup singkat kedua pipi namja yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya itu.

"Eomma! Byungie bukan anak sd lagi! Byungie janji tidak akan takut lagi dengan tatapan seseorang. Byungie juga bisa jaga diri eomma~~" rajuk sang anak pada sang eomma. Ia merasa seperti anak sd yang terlalu dikhawatirkan. Padahal usianya sudah 17 tahun. Menyebalkan!

"Aro~ eomma percaya padamu! yasudah, eomma pergi ne sayang~ kau tau appamu dan eomma akan nada rapat hari ini dengan klie~" nyonya Jin menghadiahi berbagai kecupan diwajah sang anak. Dari dahi, pipi chubby-nya, hidung, dan terakhir dibibir tipis sang anak yang berwarna pink muda yang mengkilat itu. Ia sungguh terpana dengan keindahan anaknya ini. Mengakibatkan dirinya jadi memiliki sikap protektif pada si manis ini.

Byung Joo terkekeh karna kegelian akibat ulah sang eomma. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum cerah dan melambaikan tangannya pada eomma manisnya itu.

"Ah! Jangan lupa janji makan malam kita nanti aro! Kaau harus langsung pulang, eomma sudah sediakan supir untukmu!" namja manis itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya saat melihat sang anak mengangguk antusias. Dia senang, karna setidaknya kali ini ia bisa membantu orang tuanya berbisnis. Yah, dia tau aka nada sedikit perjodohan, dan itu demi perusahaan appanya. Jadi sebagai anak yang baik, dai hanya akan menurut pada permintaan orang tuanya.

.

.

Aro

.

.

Ke-enam namja diruangan kelas itu tampak tengah serius memperhatikan televise berlayar sangat lebar didepan mereka. Mereka belajar! Yah, tentu saja mereka belajar. Hanya saja, tidak ada guru, mata mereka sangat focus pada gambar ditelevisi tersebut, kedua telinga mereka juga tertup earphone yang bisa ditebak, bertugas mengantarkan suara pada gambar tersebut pada otak mereka.

Ceklek~

Pendengaran mereka sangat peka, walau ditelinga mereka sudah ada earphone yang memutar suara cukup keras dari sana. Keenam namja tersebut beralih menatap pintu yang menampakkan siluet kepala sekolah. Dengan malas mereka melepas earphone mereka. Menatap jengah namja tua tersebut. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajah mereka berubah cerah saat melihat sosok manis yang ada dibelakang pria tua itu.

Namja manis dengan kulit seputih susu serta rambut caramel lurus yang poninya menutup sedikit mata kanannya. Tatapan mata yang hangat dan teduh. Hidung bengir yang Nampak pas diwajah kecilnya. Dan jangan lupakan bibir mungil yang berwarna pink dan mangkilat tersebut. Menggoda untuk dicicipi. Benar-benar sebuah maha karya sempurna.

Lamunan keenam namja tersebut terhenti saat dehaman kepala sekolah mengintrupsi mereka.

"Aku kesini membawa murid baru! Dia dari kalangan atas dan memiliki sesuatu yang 'istimewa' seperti kalian! Aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" kepala sekolah beralih pada namja mungil disampingnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Namaku Jin Byung Joo, geundae, kalian bisa memanggilku BJoo~" dia mengucapkan salam dengan formal. Lalu menunjukkan senyuman manis mempesonanyan. Memperihatkan wajah babyface-nya yang sangat manis itu.

"Jja~ BJoo ssi, kau akan duduk di meja sebelah Hansol! Kau lihat pria dengan rambut blonde dan bersoftland biru itu kan? Kau duduk dimeja disebelahnya!" kepala sekolah menunjuk meja kosong disebelah Hansol. Hanya berjarak 20cm dari darinya. Tanpa menunggu lama, BJoo duduk disebelah meja yang ditunjuk kepala sekolah. Sedikit menunduk karna sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan.

Tak lama setelah kepala sekolah keluar, dia merasakan ada yang aneh. Aura ruangan ini sangat aneh. Dingin dan kelam. Dia tidak tau ada apa, hanya saja, tubuhnya serasa lemas dan hati kecilnya memberontak menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari sini, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Menyadari perubahan dari namja yang ada disampingnya, namja tampan itu hanya menaikkan sebelah bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah seringaian. Menarik. Dia merespon dengan cepat, tapi berpikir dengan lambat. Wajah cantik itu kamuflase yang sangat hebat,

Kelima orang yang ada diruangan tersebut ikut menyeringai. Seakan mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan namja tampan itu. Mereka bertatapan. Dana kontak mata mereka seolah berbicara.

'wanna play?' pikir salah satu dari mereka mendapata kedipan setuju dari ke 5 namja lainnya.

TBC

.

.

Okeh, chan gak tau ini ff apa? Yang pasti ini sangat panjang! Untuk satu chapter. *cekek chan* awalnya chan ingin membuat ff romance school life normal. Dengan konflik perjodohan menggelikan. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba disaat prtengahan, ff ini berubah menjadi fantasy, crime. Arghhh~ entahlah! Salahkan otak chan yang absurd ini! *jedugin kepala kedinding*

Chan berharap ada reader yang memberikan beberapa saran dan masukin untuk karya chan yang ini. *puppy eyes* tidak harus review kok! Kalau mau lewat PM, atau silahkan hubungin Chan dan silahkan ditagih lewat fb chan! kkk

Chan gak mau maksa kalian mereview~ chan menulis ff bukan untuk di judge atau disanjung, chan menulis ff murni karna kecintaan chan dengan boyband beranggotakan 13 orang ini. Chan sedih karna tak banyak author yang melestarikan couple yang ada disana.

Dan yang pasti chan menulis sebagai TOPPKLASS *bow*

Buat yang membaca chan ucapkan "Gamsahmnidaaa~~~" kalau bisa chap depan dengan senang hati Chan masukin bumbu NC! Mengingat ini ff ber-Rate M *pervert*


End file.
